Author's Notes
Author's Notes are short introductions that mangaka add to the dustjacket of each volume of their manga. This includes Eiichiro Oda and his respective series. They usually have nothing to do with the series itself except for on a few occasions and are written as if Oda were writing his everyday thoughts into a diary. Volume introductions are located on the front inner face of the volume covers only, and they are detachable from the book along with the cover itself. Each volume introduction comes with a unique drawing by Oda (with a more realistic style) or a photograph on top of the text that is somehow related to the topic along with Oda's full name. One Piece Databooks also include introductions by the Straw Hats in the same location. Volume Translations |- ! id="Volume 1" colspan="2" | Volume 1 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | In order to write a "Story of Pirates", I've been gathering lots of sources on pirates and reading them, but none state of a pirate who dreamed of becoming one in their young days. Seems like they were having so much fun that they forgot to mention themselves in history. Sheesh, this is why pirates are a pain. |- ! id="Volume 2" colspan="2" | Volume 2 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Customer 「Oh nice fellow innkeeper A customer has come Where shall we let him sit People who have to Sit near the exit Make me feel uneasy」 This Northern European Pirate Song has a real nice ring to it--. |- ! id="Volume 3" colspan="2" | Volume 3 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | If I ever have a break for a whole entire year, there's something I'd like to do. I would master various drawing techniques and how to use drawing tools. Then, drawing would surely become much more fun. I wonder who said that the world is small. |- ! id="Volume 4" colspan="2" | Volume 4 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I have a dream. Aah, how I want to scribble all over a dog's body at least one time before I die. 「Can I draw you some nose hair?」 「Can I turn you into a panda?」 There were many occasions where I dreamed of drawing on my friends' pets, but no one would let me. People tell me 「Get your own dog and draw on it」, but hell, what are you saying, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SUCH A STRANGE PET DOG. |- ! id="Volume 5" colspan="2" | Volume 5 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | ＼／ In volume 4, since it said you wanted to scribble on a dog, if it's fine with my dog('s picture), please feel free to scribble on him to your heart's content! He's called 「Charmy」(Original name Tome). (from the Shizuoka Area, I love monkeys♡ san) >ﾟ)##)彡 Thank you very much. With much responsibility, I've turned Tome into one sexy dog. In this world, there are various animals with exotic colors to match their surroundings. For example, it's possible that a dog who grew up in a field of sunflowers may evolute like this in order to protect itself from outer enemies, isn't it. Living things are just so mysterious. U mad? I love monkeys♡ san. |- ! id="Volume 6" colspan="2" | Volume 6 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Does everybody know? When you eat stuff like Spaghetti al Nero di Seppie (Squid ink Spaghetti), your poop turns black. Real black. Then how's this. If you eat rainbow spaghetti I wonder if your poop would become rainbow poop. I wonder. I wonder if nobody gives a damn about this shit. |- ! id="Volume 7" colspan="2" | Volume 7 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | You can't see the side of your face with one mirror. Now I wonder if this is true. Like this... really fast... SWSH!! ... like this... look at the mirror real fast and...! Maybe you could see an afterimage for a second!! SWSH!! SWSH!! CRACK!! ..................!! |- ! id="Volume 8" colspan="2" | Volume 8 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | There's this short little story. Once upon a time rabbits-- long, long ago-- seemed to have been able to fly. The reason why we still count rabbits the same way as birds in the Japanese language is because of that. Rabbits that freely soared through the ancient, clear blue skies with those great big ears---. ..........THAT KIND OF OCCULT STORY. |- ! id="Volume 9" colspan="2" | Volume 9 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Ah-. It is currently the year of 1999, month of July. This is the month that our Bro, Nostradamus, predicts that "the world will be ended by the hands of the King of Angolmois". For this reason, when the King of Angolmois' wanted poster came out, the World Government made this decision. His appearance is as shown in this image. His punishment is 「To lock him up until the month of August」. In conclusion, if you spot him please do not attack him with moves such as the Rolling Sobat or the Piledriver. (World Government) (Translator's Note: On King of Angolmois's forehead of this image is a small "A" in Japanese あ.) |- ! id="Volume 10" colspan="2" | Volume 10 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | It's Volume 10. Already 2 years since the series launched. 2 years huh... 2 years would mean Sazae-san would turn from age 24 to 24... ah, when I think about it, I'm the same age as Sazae-san right now. I somehow feel like I remember a time when I was the same age as Katsuo-kun. Who's next. Ah, Norisuke-kun. Or Taiko-san. Or Tara-san. Hah Tara-san makes me laugh a little. Or maybe Ikura-san. What am I talking about. Well, as usual I am always drawing my manga without even trying to get a proper job. (Translator's Note: For those of you that have no idea of what Oda is talking about, click here.) |- ! id="Volume 11" colspan="2" | Volume 11 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Ah- thank you very~~ much for ah- riding this ah- sightseeing bus. Eh- this bus~~ is uh- currently on its way~~ to~~ ONE PIECE's 100th ah- chapter. Ah, right around the right hand side to you~~ where~~ you can~~ see something tall~~ sticking~~ up~~ ah~ that would be~ the middle~~ finger~~, yes. Eh~~ now then we will~~ get into an~~ exciting~~ and lively mood in~~ this~~ sightseeing~~ bus. |- ! id="Volume 12" colspan="2" | Volume 12 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Today, let us talk about the topic of「evolution」. Or shall we not. Let's just.「Monkey」became「Human」. As shown in the image. You'll probably be able to tell by looking at it, but the form starts straightening, little by little. Now then, that means the future form of 「man」is next. I personally think we should go with the back-flip from here on. Therefore, the human race will float in the air a little in the future. POSITIVELY. |- ! id="Volume 13" colspan="2" | Volume 13 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | There is a sacred Dragon in Enoshima. The being that is closest to God. That is the Dragon. I WONDER IF YOU CAN EAT DRAGONS. (Translator's Note: Enoshima Enoshima) |- ! id="Volume 14" colspan="2" | Volume 14 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | This is out of the blue, but I have seen a ninja before. I'm dead serious. I think it was when I was in 3rd grade or so. This is a story of when I was living in Miyazaki because of my parents' job transfer. A ninja came to the elementary school I went to. Class was suddenly over and an school-wide assembly was held. Getting a request from the principle, the ninja says this.「Today, I have come to show you all ninjutsu.」The ninja screamed「KAAAAAAHHH!!」and chopped a big rock. Our jaws dropped. Then the ninja picked out a few students in the higher grades, made them come up on stage, and said this.「You can go back.」The thing we puzzled kids saw next with our eyes was......!! TO BE CONTINUED. |- ! id="Volume 15" colspan="2" | Volume 15 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | The rest of the previous volume.「KAAAAAAHHH!!」the ninja screamed, and「BA--M!!」Shockingly, the students from the higher grades became stiff and fell to the ground all at once. It's the world-famous「Jutsu of Binding」!! After that, he did things like stopping people's hearts and showing us pictures from the time when he was still in training; our excitement never ceased. And then the ninja says this.「To be honest, I can keep on standing upside-down on the ceiling of this gym for 5 hours but since we do not have time today, I will not do it.」I saw a ninja. I'm dead serious. |- ! id="Volume 16" colspan="2" | Volume 16 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | 「Teacher!!! Afroda-kun's lunch money disappeared!!!」 「Say what!!? Seriously!!! Afroda!!! No lunch for you today!!!」 (Translator's Note: Afroda's name can also mean "It's an Afro" if read out loud.) |- ! id="Volume 17" colspan="2" | Volume 17 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Japanese restaurants that I usually go to with the staff have lots of families with kids as customers, and it's always lively. For each seat, a television set is attached. When we go there on a Wednesday at 7 o'clock, the kids have their mouths wide open like retards and stare at the television set, stuck like glue. The channel is set on 「ONE PIECE」. I think I should do my best. |- ! id="Volume 18" colspan="2" | Volume 18 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I hear you need stamina to sleep. If you sleep the correct way, even if it's for a short while, it seems like you can wake up nice and fresh. In other words, you should sleep with all your might. That's the idea. So, in order to sleep to the fullest in a short period, I decided to gain some stamina before sleep. I gulp down some strong energy drinks and snuggle into my blanket. Ugh, geez, I'm tellin ya, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SLEEP LIKE THIS. |- ! id="Volume 19" colspan="2" | Volume 19 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | In English, it's「Brown」. Brown is the color of land. If there was brown toilet paper, I think it would be a problem. ....Ya know--. You wouldn't be able to see it, right? ....Ya know--. ....Yeah this discussion is disgusting, isn't it. I really shouldn't be talking about this, should I. Now then! Volume 19 of「ONE PIECE」is going to start!! |- ! id="Volume 20" colspan="2" | Volume 20 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Phrases with rhythm feel good to hear, don't they. Like「Kappa on the river flow」. Or「It's spring after all」. Or maybe「It is well into autumn」. Or「Falling dead on the street」, or 「stiff circular kicks」, or 「taste of rich soy sauce」. Now then, volume 20 starts. |- ! id="Volume 21" colspan="2" | Volume 21 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I saw a unique panda on TV. You know how pandas have black sections? That part was all white. Heh, there are amazing things in this world. On top of that, it lives in places like the North Pole. I don't know what to do with you, panda. (Lol) Now then, volume 21「Ideal Nation」start. |- ! id="Volume 22" colspan="2" | Volume 22 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Did you know? Japanese youngsters are known worldwide for having an amazing "comprehension" rate according to data. Isn't it splendid? Yo. Isn't it splendid? You know why? In those Japanese people, the people with the highest comprehension rates are the people who also read manga. Isn't this splendid? This. ISSN'TDIS SPLON-DEED? (←French taste) |- ! id="Volume 23" colspan="2" | Volume 23 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | These days, whatever book I read says that the「mermaids」that the sailors saw back then were probably actually all 「dugongs」. The scientist who said that. You, sit right there. For example, a sailor back then. Let's say his name is "Nishimura-san". He says this.「Me saw e mermaid」. Now that's the pure reason why mermaid legends were created. But you just said it straight out.「Maybe it was a Dugong.」Yes, and with this the whole world took it seriously. Well well, Nishimura-san is now very disappointed. Crying to bed in the otherworld.「BUT I SAW ZE MERMAID.」 Cheer up. Nishimura-san. DUGONGS ARE PRETTY CUTE TOO, YOU KNOW? |- ! id="Volume 24" colspan="2" | Volume 24 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Come to think of it, when I went visited my family recently, my parents stated their thoughts on ONE PIECE for the first time.「That story 'bout the deer was real nice」........DEER? |- ! id="Volume 25" colspan="2" | Volume 25 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | There is a reason why Chapter 233 in this volume's cover is black. By doing this, I have memorialized my mangaka buddy named「Shingagin」who recently passed away. According to a certain person, even if a Mangaka dies, the characters that the Mangaka created live on in place of them. I really think we have a great career. |- ! id="Volume 26" colspan="2" | Volume 26 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Brrrrrring......!!! I stop my alarm clock. It's 3 PM. I open the curtains, pour some coffee, and bring my head to my desk. I put my coffee in the same place as always, and open my sketchbook. I sharpen my pencil, slowly lean back on my chair, and ZZZ-------------. GOIN' BACK TO SLEEP IZ DA BEST. YEAHHHHHHHH (Do your work) |- ! id="Volume 27" colspan="2" | Volume 27 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I just happened to think this yesterday, but 「ONE PIECE」 sure is a REAL WEIRD TITLE. (ROFL) |- ! id="Volume 28" colspan="2" | Volume 28 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | If you were to compare creating the storyline for manga to a game,「Tetris」would fit most. You put together the images scattered around in your mind like a puzzle to create a single, straight storyline. However, when that doesn't go too smoothly, I literally play the game「Tetris」. The image of the blocks building up one by one goes through my mind, and this is what I think.「TETRIS IS SOOO FUN. WOOOO--」 |- ! id="Volume 29" colspan="2" | Volume 29 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I hear that you need to eat hot food when it's still hot or else it'll become nasty. Well I think there are lots of people with「cat tongues」in this world. So I think there should be a name for people with non-sensitive tongues.「Erotic Tongues」. Since I was jealous, I gave them an embarrassing name. (Translator's note: In Japan, people with sensitive tongues are called "cat tongues".) |- ! id="Volume 30" colspan="2" | Volume 30 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I got a letter like this.「Oda-sensei, you are always irresponsible and weird.」I will make this clear here, right now; even though it's me that always makes the dumb comments, some time ago our neighbors were praising this one kid about how "if you made him do academics, he was clearly a prodigy and if you made him do sports he would show how athletic he was". And do you know who that kid was?? My friend Tanaka-kun. Now then, Volume 30 is starting. |- ! id="Volume 31" colspan="2" | Volume 31 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Everyone!! News!! If you're having an unhealthy food routine and end up in a situation where you are having way too much sugar daily, having lots of salty foods as well to have a healthy balance IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T THINK OF!!! (EXTORTION!!!) |- ! id="Volume 32" colspan="2" | Volume 32 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I hear that in this world everything turns out the way you think. Because for instance, in a case where a person thinks that in this world nothing turns out the way he thinks, what he thinks turns out to be real for him, therefore, everything turns out the way you think. |- ! id="Volume 33" colspan="2" | Volume 33 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Since "boogers" is a nasty word, I decided to refer to it as "Honey" from now on. One day I tell the Staff 「In schools, the chairs usually tend to have honey on the bottom of them, don't they.」 He says「Ehhhhh!?」 I say back「Ehhhhh!?」 "So what do you do with the honey you gather during class?!" "You flick it at people!!" "You evil person!!!!" |- ! id="Volume 34" colspan="2" | Volume 34 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I will sing the mystery song I used to sing with my buddies in middle school. 「A pig-- walks out in the street--''' '''(bum bum bum~ x2) a car is coming from the side--''' '''(bum bum bum~ x2) The pig-- doesn't wanna die--''' 'so he dodges and walks on--' '''(bum bum bum~ x2)」 Now, Volume 34 will begin. |- ! id="Volume 35" colspan="2" | Volume 35 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | There is something called the "Nanba walk". Like when they say the Japanese people before the Meiji era walked by setting out their left leg and left arm together, and then right leg and right arm together. If this is true, I think the people of ancient Japan were always very nervous. The reason for the tenseness is of course, because of the piano concert that is coming up tomorrow, and for that concert, your secretly beloved Mariko is going to come watch. Takashi has very short fingers, and he is not able to reach the black keys of the piano, so in order to dismiss that weakpoint, he locks himself in the mountains once again, and fights the big bad bear!!! Now!! Volume 35, start!!! |- ! id="Volume 36" colspan="2" | Volume 36 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I became 30 last year. I even married last year. There are days where I become a bit worried if there are any ways for me to live more properly then, as always, doing nothing but drawing cartoons, but I am healthy and well. Volume 36 will begin. |- ! id="Volume 37" colspan="2" | Volume 37 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Humans seem to be strong but are actually weak creatures. There is this fact that if there are only 5 cms of water in a puddle, it is possible for a human to drown in it. In other words, only being able to breath from nose and mouth is not too good. And so let us learn the third way of breathing, everybody. The third way, ASS BREATHING. And so, volume 37 begi*fart* |- ! id="Volume 38" colspan="2" | Volume 38 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | When you buy stuff like singles CDs, around the 3rd song or so there's a singing-less song you can find that's written "Instoormentar". Mothers who forget to buy the ingredients of the miso soup they were going too make for the dinner of their families could say this. "Today's miso soup is Instoormentar". During a test, if you can't think of an answer then everyone should write next to the blank space. "It's Instoormentar". I frequently get pointed out by my readers that I forgot to draw something, but that is obviously also "Instoomentar". (Translator's note: The first Instoormentar (written インストゥルメンタル for all of them）refers to "Instrumental". The second is probably some pun on INSTRUmental and instant. The third has something to do with instruMENTAL but I am not sure how that works out. The last use of Instoormental is probably just random.) |- ! id="Volume 39" colspan="2" | Volume 39 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | BIRDS ARE LUCKY HUH? BECAUSE THEY CAN FLY AROUND THE SKY FREELY. According to a certain scientist's calculations, apparently if you train to get your chest to have 2 meters worth muscle, then humans can also fly. Scientists sometimes say the craziest things, don't they. Vamanos! Volume 39 will start!! |- ! id="Volume 40" colspan="2" | Volume 40 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Goats became famous after eating paper. They eat anything that's paper saying "Oh, this is totally edible". In a zoo, there is a poster. "Please do not feed the goats paper". In reality, if you eat paper that has synthetic fibers in it, you get sick. Goat... are... are you... ARE YOU A NEW CELEBRITY?! |- ! id="Volume 41" colspan="2" | Volume 41 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | These days even toothbrushes have evolved, and they even say there are these things called vibration brushes that vibrate 30 thousand times in just one minute, so when I carefully checked, it really was vibrating 30 thousand times. Now then, volume 41 is gonna begin--!! |- ! id="Volume 42" colspan="2" | Volume 42 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I think that there is an ancient language and a modern language because language is something hard to pass down. In the Heian period, a certain person's diary apparently said "Young uns' these days don' know howto speak properly". It's funny how only the miserable stuff in history have been accurately passed down, so I think i'll try saying that when I'm old too. VOLUME 42 IS GON' FUCKING START BITCH. |- ! id="Volume 43" colspan="2" | Volume 43 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Timing is important. George really needs to fart. Right now he is in a classroom and it's very quiet. So he thinks. If he shouts out extremely loud and farts while doing so, it can be covered. Three, two, one, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "What?" *whisper whisper!!* *silence.....* *FART!!!* Now then!! Volume 43 is about to begin!! |- ! id="Volume 44" colspan="2" | Volume 44 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I hear that the worldwide population increases in about 200k people per day. There are over 5 billion humans in this world. Sometimes I wonder. Today I eat meat and tomorrow I eat meat and the whole world is eating animals every day, yet they don't become extinct. To all animals- THANKS FOR THE MEAL.'Really. Volume 44 is starting!!! (Translator's Note: Red text in image says "Yakiniku") |- ! id="Volume 45" colspan="2" | Volume 45 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | The days of war with 10 year old young men. Kids that were 10 when the series started are now 20. The hair in ''that place must be already going wild by now. Just saying, but by that place, I meant armpits. Armpit hair. It's become real long by now (not the armpit hair; I'm talking about the series) but I still have many scenes I want to draw. Hairless boys and Hairy boys, please bear with me for a bit more. |- ! id="Volume 46" colspan="2" | Volume 46 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I will now announce a mystery song I used to sing with my pals. I want you to sing it to your crying friend. This song. '''「Dooon't cry, Dooon't cry cuz I'll give you a potato♪ Ah nevermind cuz those things make you fart♪」 (Translator's note: this rhymes in Japanese. It's also in kansai dialect.) |- ! id="Volume 47" colspan="2" | Volume 47 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | 「UFO」stands for「Unidentified Flying Object」. I don't really get it, so I'll just call it a UFO. That's the word. A UFO researcher looks at a mystery object in the sky in a picture and says this.「This is without doubt, a UFO!!」In other words he's saying「There's no mistake it's an unidentified flying object!!」'HM??' Volume 47 is starting---!! (Translator's Note: Text in image says "alien") |- ! id="Volume 48" colspan="2" | Volume 48 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | ＼／ Who are you calling invaders, dude. A heavenly punishment to the Mangaka that doesn't trust his fans. Switch on. Click. 10 seconds before Kokoro's Bra drops, 9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1 *DROP*... Please continue on with the Volume. by Shelltect-kun >ﾟ)##)彡 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! VOLUME 48 IS STARTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!! |- ! id="Volume 49" colspan="2" | Volume 49 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I go outside hangin' a bag from my shoulder sometimes and bring my new song album with me instead by mistake. Yup yup. Common mistake. Volume 49 will start!! |- ! id="Volume 50" colspan="2" | Volume 50 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | 「Huh...? you... could it be that... you are God?」 「...YES.」 Okay volume 50 is about to begin!! |- ! id="Volume 51" colspan="2" | Volume 51 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I heard a story where, in order to be able to paddle as much water as possible, a swimmer's hands become webbed. That's evolution, man. Mangakas are also always drawing so I want to evolute in one way or the other. For example... like the tip of my nails becoming shaped like a pen. Or being able to see through passerby women's clothing. Volume 51 is starting-!! |- ! id="Volume 52" colspan="2" | Volume 52 |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Vending machines have these labels that say 「war~m」 on them during the winter. When I go with that flow and say 「deadlines coming clo~se」it's RELAXIN'. In the first chapter, if Luffy had said "I'll become the Pirate Ki~ng!" something would be wrong. Real wrong. Volume 52!! 「I want to sta~rt」. |- ! id="Volume 53" colspan="2" | Volume 53 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | That "pose" that a person makes when saying「Excuse me I need to pass through」or on a full train or bus「Excuse me I need to get off」!! Let's name it the "GOD FIST". We can assume that is an old type of martial arts that was passed down from ancient China. The people that are under the "God Fist"'s attack are hypnotized by the "will" that seeps from that hand and crowds end up creating a shining path as if Moses cracked a roaring sea in half.... Volume 53 is starting-!! |- ! id="Volume 54" colspan="2" | Volume 54 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Seems like humans are supposed to be able to live until age 140. And then from there on their lives get shorter as they put more pressure onto their lives. Mangakas always have lots of pressure on their lives so I'll probably only be able to live up to about age 135. (GLOOM). Life is so short. Volume 54 is starting-!! |- ! id="Volume 55" colspan="2" | Volume 55 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I heard that when you don't have enough oxygen in your body, your body says "gimme oxygen" and makes you yawn. When you yawn and the person next to you yawns as well, I personally think it's because the earth's oxygen suddenly decreases when you yawn. You know, the Law of Conservation of Mass and all. Thinking back, I yawned that day. ...yes, that day of the dream of all humanity, the space shuttle went to space. Half of that was a lie. Volume 55 is starting-!! |- ! id="Volume 56" colspan="2" | Volume 56 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | There's these seedless type of grapes that you can eat including the skin. Nothing can be better. I love those things. Seedless watermelon and seedless Japanese Persimmon make me feel like I'm in heaven too. Going with this flow, if things like shell-less crab and shell-less shrimp came out, I would totally gobble them up whole. Boneless fish is also great. From time to time the bones stab my throat so boneless eel makes me happy too. Still, I wouldn't want this. MANGALESS LIFE. Now then Volume 56!! It's starting---!!! |- ! id="Volume 57" colspan="2" | Volume 57 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I'm the type of guy who doesn't feel right if I'm not reading something; in other words I have an addiction to books. I lied. JUST WANTED TO TRY SAYING IT. Volume 57 is starting---!! |- ! id="Volume 58" colspan="2" | Volume 58 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I totally hate when people decide things for you. "Goat year" or "Rabbit year" from birth?!! You've gotta be kidding me!!! I don't wanna be some damn weakling animal like that!! And so, I'll change it for you people. "HUMAN EATING RABBIT YEAR" "ANACONDA IN ONE GULP DEVIL GOAT YEAR" Scary. Sounds strong. Volume 58 is about to start---!! |- ! id="Volume 59" colspan="2" | Volume 59 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | You ask me why I'm drinking alone? Someone said once that if everyone "imagined" of a peaceful world, then the world would gradually become peaceful... You wanna drink with me too? Since today is the day John died. AH, THE DOG JOHN. DOG. Volume 59 is going to begin---!!! |- ! id="Volume 60" colspan="2" | Volume 60 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | "Standing Death of Benkei"... just kidding. The legendary way of mankind dying in the coolest way No. 1 has got to be this. In the previous volume, a great man known as "Whitebeard"'s way of death was exactly this. If we're talking about Benkei, I actually have a similarity with him. Yes. Well by chance, Benkei also seemed to have this trait, but WHEN I HIT MY SHIN BY ACCIDENT, I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO CRY. '''We always have similarities. Between manly men. Now then, Volume 60 will start-!! (Translator's note: Text in image says "GYAAAAAAAHHH My nose bled...". Also, for more information, go here: Benkei) |- ! id="Volume 61" colspan="2" | Volume 61 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I hate people who try to be cute. For example, people who try to use cute words let our guards down so be very careful. 「One and only → Wun and onwy♡」 「Monument → Monyu♡ment」 「No breaks the entire year → No breakies the entire yearrrrr♡」 「Mugi yu → Mugyuuuuuuuuuu~~♡」 '''FUCK OFF with the cuteness appeal!!! A respectable chivalry manga "ONE PIECE"!! The sixty-first volume!! It's about to start so my greetings to you!!! (Translator's note: These can all be considered as puns in the Japanese language. * One and only to Wun and onwy (唯一無二 to 唯一むにっ♡, both pronounced yuiitsumuni) literal translation is "One and only to One and squish♡" *Monument to Monyu♡ment (モニュメント to もにゅっ♡メント) could also be translated as monument to "squeeze with a guy" * No breaks the entire year to No breakies the entire yearrrrr♡ (年中無休 to 年中むきゅ〜っ♡, both pronounced nennjuumukyuu) literal translation is "No breaks the entire year to sqeeze hug all year~♡" * Mugi yu to Mugyuuuuuuuuuu~~♡ (麦湯 to むぎゅ〜〜っ♡) literal translation is "Parched barley tea to Squeeeeeeeeeze~♡") |- ! id="Volume 62" colspan="2" | Volume 62 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I heard that if you trace through every person in this world's DNA fa~~r far back, everybody's blood all reach to a single ancient African woman. Still, theoretically, that person can't possibly be the very first human. ---but surely there should be. The first of all humanity. The mother of all humanity in this world today!! Since she seems incredible, I tried drawing her. All humans are brothers. No matter who of where is having trouble, that person isn't a stranger. Volume 62 is starting ~~!! (Translator's Note: Background lettering in image says "Great Mother" and in Great Mother's speech bubble it says "Do your homework!!") |- ! id="Volume 63" colspan="2" | Volume 63 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | When I was a kid, I was looking after this Japanese rhinoceros beetle ever since it was a larva, but I touched it way too much as it grew up and it ended up with a horn which hardened into one that wavered off to the side into a strange direction. They say hit the iron while it's still hot. I feel sorry for that thing. But if you accidentally attach a bazooka onto a beetle's back while it is still in its cocoon, it may have become a bazooka beetle. If you attached armor and a katana to it, it may have become a full-equipped weapon armor beetle. Still, that is ethically just absurd, and after all the real look you are born is the best!! Volume 63 is starting~~!! |- ! id="Volume 64" colspan="2" | Volume 64 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | On the wrappers of snacks from a typical Japanese candy store, some sort of character is usually featured, and that character tells us the taste of the snack from a simple view. This is pretty interesting, so it would be fun if these taste-telling characters would appear on the packaging of many other items. For example, if it's kimchi, then the character should be saying「Spicy!!」. On an erotic DVD,「Dirty!!」. On tobacco,「Smoky!!」. On drugs,「Serious!!」. Volume 64 is starting!! Yummy!! (Translator's Note: Character in image is saying "Yummy!!") |- ! id="Volume 65" colspan="2" | Volume 65 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | It goes in the bunker because you think about it and you don't want it to. In fact, if you try and aim for the bunker, it actually doesn't fall in. My favorite type of iron golf club is... #5 iron. Somehow these days, I really fail at Miniature golf---... But... I NEVER EVEN PLAYED GOLF BEFORE~~!!! I wanna try it out when I'm a grown-up-- Volume 65 is starting~!! It's on!! |- ! id="Volume 66" colspan="2" | Volume 66 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Ordering a「Chef's capricious pasta」is a gamble. I'd be crying myself to bed if the chef was "feeling like not making anything today" or "feeling like he wanted to eat his own cooking today". I'd at least want to know how the chef has been doing recently. "The chef's daughter got 100 on her test. Chef's capricious pasta!!" Sounds delicious--!! "The chef's wife has been cheating on him... Chef's... capricious pasta..." .......uhhhh--...... Now then! The capricious captain's big adventure!! Volume 66 is starting--!! (Translator's Note: Text in image says "I wonder what I should mix together today--" and on Luffy's hat it is printed "Capricious Man") |- ! id="Volume 67" colspan="2" | Volume 67 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 68" colspan="2" | Volume 68 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 69" colspan="2" | Volume 69 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" rowspan="2" | |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | |- ! id="Volume 70" colspan="2" | Volume 70 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 71" colspan="2" | Volume 71 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 72" colspan="2" | Volume 72 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 73" colspan="2" | Volume 73 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 74" colspan="2" | Volume 74 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |} Databook Translations |- ! id="One Piece Red: Grand Characters" colspan="2" | One Piece Red: Grand Characters ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Luffy: Listen, hey you, ever heard of this? Panda Island. I heard that if you go there, you'll face tons of panda-like creatures. The ruler of that island is a wrestler. A long time ago I heard people at the bar in my village say it's true! The seas sure are vast. |- ! id="One Piece Blue: Grand Data File" colspan="2" | One Piece Blue: Grand Data File ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Zoro: There are lots of guys that go "I wish I were a devil fruit user". You one of those guys? Rumors say there's this place called "The Devil's Greengrocer". They say that's where you can get your hands on one of those things. If you wanna try one, try looking for that store. Well, not that there's any proof that those rumors are true. |- ! id="One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements" colspan="2" | One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Nami: Before navigation existed, I heard people could only sail in water where land was somehow visible. When you're sailing and you look around to see that you're surrounded by water, it makes you feel insecure, doesn't it? From then, people found a landmark that would follow you around no matter where you go. The 'North Star'. There was even an era when people actually believed the compass pointed toward the 'North Star' at one point. I'm glad I was born into this era!! Because I can travel anywhere to go and meet all the beautiful treasures around the world ♥ |- ! id="One Piece Green: Secret Pieces" colspan="2" | One Piece Green: Secret Pieces ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Usopp: |- ! id="One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World" colspan="2" | One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Sanji: |} One-Shot Volume/Other Translations |- ! id="Wanted!" colspan="2" | Wanted! ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="STRONG WORLD" colspan="2" | STRONG WORLD ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book" colspan="2" | One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Official Animation Guide: One Piece White!" colspan="2" | One Piece White! ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="Volume 1000" colspan="2" | Volume 1000 "Z"↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! id="One Piece 500 Quiz Book" colspan="2" | One Piece 500 Quiz Book↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Gol D. Roger:' Search for it! I left everything in the world at that place. |} Credits Site Navigation fr:Notes de l'Auteur Category:Manga